Mobile computing devices with built-in geo-locating capabilities (e.g., GPS receivers) typically include applications that enable users to receive turn-by-turn directions to their respective destinations quickly and efficiently. On existing devices, the turn-by-turn directions are tailored to the general population and do not take into account mobility limitations of certain users. For example, an able-bodied person may be able to traverse a sidewalk with cracked or uneven cement, but the same sidewalk would be challenging or impractical for a person in a wheelchair to traverse. As a result, turn-by-turn directions that include that sidewalk may be unhelpful for such a disabled person.